rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Nivi Whalen
Back to Layflat Shadowrun Nivi Whalen Initial Character Build Demographics: Female elf = Background = Five years ago, while Nivi was at boarding school, her parents were shot and killed by unknown attacker(s). She went to live with her godparent, “Uncle” Kwong, a colleague of her mother’s. On reaching adulthood, she told him she accepted a regular job for a large company but in reality, she has taken up Shadowrunning to support her deceptive lifestyle and to find information leading to the killer or killers. Her mother (human) was a political lobbyist and a powerful advocate of metahuman rights (“One measure for Metas!”) although before Nivi’s birth, she was mildly antagonistic to other races. Her father (also human) ran a home-business selling prank items, such as the “whoopee chip,” a high-tech equivalent of the “whoopee cushion.” He enjoyed embarrassing those who took themselves too seriously (including, occasionally, Nivi herself). Nivi suspects that some political opponent of her mother’s caused their deaths, although it is also possible that her father made enemies. She would like to see the official investigation of their deaths, hoping it might contain an overlooked clue. = Attributes = * Body 4 * Agility 6 * Reaction 4 (5) * Strength 2 * Charisma 7 * Intuition 5 * Logic 2 * Willpower 4 * Magic 6 * Edge 2 = Magic = Adept * Improved reflexes 2 (-2 P) * Kinesics 3 (-1.5 P) * Commanding voice (-.25 P) * Missile mastery (-1 P) * Linguistics (-.25 P) * Voice Control (-.5 P) * Power Throw (-.25 P) * Improved ability: Con (-.25 P) = Skills = Active Skills * Influence Skill Group 5 * Dodge 3 **Specialization in dodge ranged attacks * Perception 1 * Long arms 4 * Throwing weapons 5 ** Specialization in lobbed grenades * Vehicle ground 1 * Electronics Skill Group 1 * Stealth Skill Group 2 * Armorer 1 **Specialization in thrown missiles * Whips 4 * Demolitions 1 * Forgeries 1 = Contacts = * 2/2 fixer "Val Lee" * 4/4 Politician (my godfather, parent’s best friend) "Uncle Kwong" * 2/2 Magical mentor and supplier * 2/1 Metahumans' rights group * 1/3 "Oddjob" A supplier of weapons and misc. other items. * 2/3 "Mr. P" A powerful shaman who runs a organization of mages, and supplies magical gear * 3/2 YDU gang * 1/1 Vietnamese triad contact = Edges and flaws = * Adept * First impressions * Sensitive system = Knowledge = (English is her native language) *Hong Kong politics 2 *Magic Theory 3 *Cantonese 3 *Fine Cuisine 2 *Clothing and Fashion 3 *Japanese 3 *Sperethiel 1 *Economics (academically) 2 *The social scene 2 *Portugese 1 *Orzet 1 *Russian 1 = Gear = *Barrett Model 121 Sniper rifle with external Smartlink **Gel rounds (100) (stun damage +2 AP) **Regular Rounds (100) (9 physical -4 AP) *Walter MA-2100 (Sniper Rifle) with Smartlink and contacts (+2) **Gel rounds (100) (stun damage +2 AP) **Explosive rounds (100) *Grenades - neurostun gas (10) *Taser darts (100-15) *Fairlight Caliban Comm-link *Auctioneer business clothes (ballistic 5/impact 3) *Form-fitting body armor (full body suit): 6/2 encumberance: 3 *SecureTech PPP system, full set: 2/6 *Survival kit *Med kit (rating 6) *Basic Doc-wagon contract *Silver Mercury Comet **Security system (rating 6) *High lifestyle (purchased total of 2 months) *Gas mask *SIN (rating 1) *6 concealable "grenades" **2 containing fake blood **6 containing oil **1 ceramic containing itching powder **1 ceramic containing sneezing powder *50 plastic restraints *Chameleon suit *Chemical Sprayer containing 10 doses of neurostun *Chem. Suit (rating 3) *Respirator mask (rating 3) *Sawdust-filled grenades (20) *Wooden darts (20) *Silver darts (10) *Iron darts (10) *Diving gear *Ear plugs *Camouflage armor with rating 6 fire protection, now with new improved "Dead Chimera" smell *Incendiary grenades (5) from Torgo *Cyberware scanner (rating 6) *Electrified net *20 kg rating 3 explosives *EMP grenades (3) *monofilament whip *Desert strike rifle = Karma Log = *Episode 1, Part 1: +3 *Journal entry 1: +1 *Episode 1, Part 2: +3 (total: 7) *Learning new active skill (armorer): -2 *Learning specialization (thrown missiles): -2 (total: 3) *Journal entry 2: +1 *Episode 1, Part 3: +3 *Episode 2, Part 1: +3 (total: 10) *Trading ¥1500 for karma: +1 *Spending karma for loyalty 2 contact with YDU gang: -3 *Episode 2, Part 2: +3 *Journal entries 3, 3 - addendum and 4: +3 *Increasing Stealth group to 2: -4 *Increasing Dodge skill to 2: -2 *Episode 2, Part 3: +2 *Episode 2, Part 4: +4 (total: 14) *Episode 2, Part 5: +5 *Episode 2, Part 6: +4 *Security assessment: +1 (total: 24) *Buying 1 point magic: -18 *Buying 1 point edge: -6 *Episode 2, Part 7: +4 *Journal entry 5: +1 *Episode 2, Part 8: +3 *Episode 2, Part 9: +3 *Episode 2, Part 10: +1 *Episode 2, Part 11: +4 *Episode 2, Part 12: +3 *Increase strength to 2: -6 *Increase throwing weapons to 5: -5 (total: 8) *Episode "Octopi with lasers": +3 *Episode "A magical umbrella": +3 *Episode "Torgo's big adventure": +4 (total: 18) *Episode "Golf": +5 *Episode "Girl-in-a-tube": +3 *Episode "Torgo and the pies": +3 *Increase dodge to 3: -3 *Specialize in Dodge ranged: -2 (total: 24) *Episode "My Bodyguard": +3 *Episode "Robots gone wild": +3 *learning Whip use: -2 *Episode "There will be drones": +3 *Increasing whip to 2: -2 *Learning new skill demolitions: -2 *Increasing loyalty of YDU gang to 3: -6 (total: 21) *Episode "Spontaneous combustion": +2 *Increasing whip to 3: -3 *Episode "Defending the YDU": +2 *Increasing influence skill group to 5: -10 *Increasing whip use to 4: -4 *Trading ¥1500 for karma: +1 *Increasing willpower to 3: -9 (Total: 0) *Episode "Not stealing a Faberge Egg": +3 *Episode "Strawberry Ghoul cake": +5 *Episode "Fake acting event confusion": +2 *Learning forgeries: -2 *Episode "bodyguarding a cult leader with zombies": +5 *Episode "Stealing Princess Puppy": +4 *Increasing willpower to 4: -12 (total: 5) *Trading ¥3000 for karma: +2 *Journal entry, Princess Puppy: +1 *Increasing forgeries to 2: -2 = Journals, letters, etc. = Nivi's journal Entry 1 Nivi's journal Entry 2 Nivi's journal Entry 3 Nivi's journal Entry 3 - addendum Nivi's journal Entry 4 Nivi's journal Entry 5 Nivi's journal Entry 6 = Nivi's Rules = *Nivi's rule #1: Never accept a wedding invitation from an incontinent troll. ** Addendum: Never accept a vacation invitation from an incontinent troll *Nivi's rule #2: If all else fails, cockroaches can solve most problems. *Nivi's rule #3: Running into the belly of a ship full of pirates is usually a bad idea.